Oak Clan ( Forest falls)
''''''The sound of crunching leaves fills your ears. you carefully invaded how could they of seen you? You hunch down fearful of what you might have just done. You remain to pad through the forest, But a little faster. You realize''''''' " ''''''I'm almost to the camp there could be hundreds in this region. You freeze. You turn around and collide right into another cat. He's black with dark grey underfur and a dark blue pattern. He has a fox hat, a sword, and leaves on a string for a necklace with leaf bracelets around his ankles as well. scars covered his body. His dark yellow intimidating eyes look right into your soul. You freeze. "Who are you? What are you doing on our territory?!"Before you can talk he is on his two paws about to crush you.''' '''A female voice growled. ' Leave him alone Midnight Scar! Who knows why he's here! " He gradually fell down to his paws but ready to pounce any moment. " He murmured" Fine take him" You were escorted down to the camp, Blindfolded with cobwebs and tied up with vines. You thought" They know what they are doing. Blindfolded so I don't know where I am and wisteria vines to keep me from moving. When you get there the cobwebs are taken off. 3 cats step out of the opening. You fall asleep from weariness. A few hours later, it was night time. you could tell because of the darkness that surrounded the opening.''' '''You look around for somewhere to escape. " Look a break!" You put your ear into the small tear. You hear nothing, You are about to smash through the structure when you hear someone coming. " I'm foxpaw, be quiet I'm not supposed to be here!" " Why are you helping me? i've been in here for days!" " She grinned" Helping you? No, I'm giving you company' Her dark black eyes shined" All the sudden the person you heard of as midnight scar burst in. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE FOX? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT" " I was just talking to him." her voice trailed off. "He has no intention of hurting us!" " We don't know that!" from all the arguing 4 other members burst in. " What's going on!" a male cat mewed " Fox was spending time with this.. this filthy being!" " One of the cats murmured to the other "maybe we should let him in the clan. If he snuck in this place he has got to be good" " Yeah I was thinking that I don't know what midnight scars would say though. ''' '''Midnight blindfolded you with cobwebs again and you could hear them step out of the room. In the next room, you heard arguing. Finally, it died down to a comfortable silence. But then you realized they were just coming into your room. the light seeped in when your blindfold got taken off. " Hi, I'm BlueStar' She had brown fur with grey undercoat. With a skull with a sword and elf anklets. We've voted. We think you should stay. With us.' They led you into the camp fresh air finally. The trees thinned out. as the thick brush receded Bluestar said in a gentle voice trailing along with the other two cats, speaking nothing, and keeping her icy gaze on you.So.. What were you doing trekking through our territory?' She said showing next with no sign of emotion "I was just passing through... I knew this was dangerous but I wanted to take the chance..." You mewed. She nodded thoughtfully.''' '''As you walked to the clearing you were wildly aware of midnight scar standing behind you the whole time ready to hunt you down. Next thing you know you were in a large clearing in the woods. Food, Water, Dens. Your mouth was dripping at the scent of fresh prey, after not eating for days. ' This is Oakclan. This is our sacred grounds our ancestors made. Now, Sadly you may not roam around freely. Until you show us loyalty and only to OakClan. Or else you leave now." You weren't sure due to your history. You've been in this situation before. You froze hesitated and froze again. Foxpaw spoke to you, her light black eyes welcoming. you froze. ''' '''Seeing her icy, inquiring gaze. "Well?" BlueStar questioned. midnight scar nodded waiting for a response, They all did. You finally responded " I'm going to..."''' About Us RP INFO Founded by: Midnightscar ( CCLYNN1113) Camp: Cclynn1113 Den Founded:7/26/18 Woods: Sarepia forest Nonadvanced and advanced welcome. Leader:Cclynn1113/MidnightScar =